marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mosaic (A!)
"Mosaic" is the twenty-fourth episode of Assemble!'s Season Six and the one hundred and fifty-fifth episode overall. Plot -They always say there’s no “I” in team.- Morris Sackett said. -They don’t know jack about breaking a zone press with ten seconds on the clock. Am I right?- The man sitting next to him in the Barbershop nodded. -And who are they? You’re probably around one of ‘em right now.- Morris continued. -Opinion people. Press corps. Never played. Can’t play. Won’t play. For me, there’s only one opinion I care about. Mine.- -I’ve always said there are two kind of players.- Pops explained. -Player one. Sweats every point, grinds out every game. Grinders DO score some. Gotta admit that. SOME. Then there’s player two. He’s the one that’s built for it. Made for it. For him practice is just a workout. Player two, he’s magic. So, the question is, when that clock’s running down, do you put faith in the grinders? Nope. You come see the Wizard.- -Morris Sackett has the ball with seconds left…- The commentator said through the loudspeakers. The basketball players leaped and dunked the ball in the basket smoothly. -So, yeah, I guess I gotta share the five rings with the rest of the Knicks.- Sackett said in an interview, nodding at his teammates. -But this MVP thing? That’s all mine.- He said, lifting his trophy. -Not trying to stay here all night, though.- Tia, Morris’ girlfriend said from a corner of the barbershop. Sackett looked at pops. -Well, my girl T-Fleek has spoken. I know better than to keep stars waiting. Thanks for the cut, Pops, we got parties to hit.- The basketball star stood up and walked out of the shop with his girlfriend. -Nobody’s saying you shouldn’t dominate.- Mason Sackett, Morris' father and manager said to him on the red carpet. -Just… We’re going to need to do a little work on your tone to pull in the global endorsements.- -Cool.- He replied, cracking his knuckles. -I got this. Don’t even worry about it.- -Remember, Tony Stark doesn’t drink anymore.- Mason fixed his son’s bowtie. -So, when you walk up to him…- -I know what to do. I already met the man, last year.- -If you can get him to give you the Stark Endorsement…- -Dad. I know. Damn.- -Hey. I’m gonna get some air.- Morris told Tia while in the dance floor. He walked upstairs to the balcony and leaned against the railing. -Morris, you okay?- T-Fleek asked him. -Just needed a breather. Not really feeling all this tonight, I guess.- -All what? You’re king of the world.- -It just backs up on me sometimes. I mean, you’re built for this…- -Ultimate driving machine, baby.- -You never want to put it down? Take a vacation someplace so you can just be Tia, instead of T-Fleek, and I can just be…- -SACKETT! What the hell, Sackett?! What the hell is wrong with you?- A man yelled at the man. -Crawford. Be easy man, come on.- Another one told him. -No, Kane, no! This guy! This f*cking guy!- -Kane, get Crawford out of here before I put my foot…- Morris started. -See? Bossing Kane like he’s Jeeves, the damn butler! Got ya poser fleek on your arm like a cuff link!- Crawford exclaimed. -It’s Sackett’s world, y’all! We just living in it! Five years! I been watching you act like you’re Doctor freaking Doom since you stepped on the court! Talking about championship rings like you’re the only one that won those games. Like you the only one out here hustling. I wanna know who died and made you king of the damned planet!- -You did, Crawford. All of you.- Sackett replied. -That’s trill, baby.- T-Fleek smiled. -Before me, the Knicks was in a terrible situation. That’s ten years. The crowd was gone. The cash was almost gone. Coach rotating you in and out of games just so your butts wouldn’t stick to the bench.- A crowd had gathered around them. -Since I got in? Five years. Five rings. And who got MVP for all five? You’re looking at him. Only thing that changed on this team was me saving all your asses. Anybody thinks I’m not the king of this little world it’s ‘cause they can't do the math.- Morris noticed everyone starting at him. -Well? What the hell y’all staring at?- -Oh. Oh my God!- T-Fleek exclaimed, pointing at Sackett’s legs. -Is that…?- -It’s one of those Inhuman cocoons!- Kane said, running away from Morris. -Inhuman? What? What are you talking ab…?- The basketball star asked, and then looked down at his feet, as the cocoon took over his whole body. -T-Fleek!- Mason ran to her. -You good? You okay?- -Yeah… All good. But Morris…- The two of them walked to where the cocoon was, but they found it shattered on the ground. -What the f*ck happened to Morris?- Tia asked. Yeah. I couldn’t answer that. I couldn’t answer anything. I think I went away somewhere. Where’s somewhere? Can’t tell that either. Here’s here, am I right? Wherever here is. What do I know, anyway? It’s not like I’m even away. Not exactly sleeping either. It’s weird. Ever feel like you were made of water? Or, no, like a pot of thick, hot stew? Stew is a thing, right? Some months later. Met this dude at a party once. He was a straight-up fanboy. Game stats, right? All the tabloid knowledge. Normally that guy get the distaff but this guy says he’s an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Like, S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D.. A cab stopped in front of a grocery store. I wasn’t going for it at first, because why would I? But this cat had deets, y’know? Like how they got all these fake stores, like barber shops and stuff, all over. He told me about this one bodega. Street address. The whole nine. I mean, “yeah, right”, right? -You’re lucky we’re still open.- The store owner told Charles Hinton, now a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, as he walked inside the grocery store. -Not as lucky as Charlie Bucket. He got the glass.- The agent replied. I asked him, if it’s a bodega, how they keep regular folks from just walking in off the street. Timing, he says. And you need to know the codes, of course. -If it’s the hard stuff, gotta see some I.D..- A butcher told him. -I just need a rest.- Hinton answered, walking into the elevator. -Time for this one to come home.- He told himself. Right guy says the right codes at the right time and it’s open freakin’ sesame. Pretty shiz, right? Hold up, though. Even then, once you’re in the box, they still scan the hell out of you. A retinal scan checked Hinton’s eyes. Scanners don't like what they see? The end, baby. The end. I mean, they should be a little paranoid, right? -Hey, Charles. Thought you were on vacation.- Agent Kris Boyle approached the man as soon as he got off the elevator. -Cut it short. Missed you guys too much. Is Mahir on shift?- I mean, this IS S.H.I.E.L.D. They got a lot of cool biz in here. -Hey, Agent Ranzack. Got a minute?- Hinton asked through the wall. -Hello, Agent Hinton. Sure, come in.- The other man said from inside his office. -Vacation didn’t agree with you, huh?- Charles walked inside. -What can I say? Guess I just get more of a rush from the job, y’know?- -So, what can I do for you?- -You know all the blue codes, right? From the upper deck, I mean.- -Of course I do. Why do you…?- These spook types sure love their secret codes. They got a bazillion of them. They got codes on the codes that get you to other codes. Ranzack walked out of the office, fixing his tie. Unbeknownst to him, Agent Boyle had followed Hinton and walked inside Mahir’s office. S.H.I.E.L.D. even has names for all the fake stores and stuff. The Bunker. The Playground. The Fridge. The Beach House. The Hub. Agent Boyle checked Hinton’s pulse, as the Inhuman laid unconscious. -Security section, we may have a situation…- She said through the intercommunicator. Agent Ranzack pushed some buttons on a panel, as the doors opened. Know what this one’s called? The Garage. -Hello, ladies.- Mahir told the car collection inside the room. -Agent Ranzack, what are you doing?- Boyle asked from behind him, accompanied by two buff agents. -Why’s Agent Hinton knocked out in your office? And why are you accessing the Garage? We’re Code: Dark tonight.- Mahir smirked. -I would love to explain that to you, Kris. I really would. But we both know you’re not going to believe anything I tell you. At this point I think it’s better if I just…- Ranzack fell unconscious, as Mosaic took over Agent Boyle’s body. -Infirmary, secure bed now.- She ordered. -What the hell is this, Kris?- One of the other agents asked. -Think I know? Get him down there. I’m just gonna do a quick recon in here. Just to see what’s what.- Run, run, fast as you can. Can’t catch me. I’m the gingerbread… -Agent Boyle.- A voice said from behind her. Ah, hell. Of course it’s the Cavalry. Because that’s my luck. -Agent May!- Kris turned around. -You’re not cleared to be in this space, Agent Boyle.- -Yes. Correct. I’m not. But Mahir left the door open and we didn’t know if he’d already been in here, so…- -That’s not protocol, Agent.- And she earned that nickname too. Dammit, dammit, dammit. -No, I know that. But, with Agent Hinton already out cold and Mahir zonking out right in front of us, I didn’t want to wait for… You’re not buying this, are you?- May pulled out her gun, aiming it at the other agent. -Internal cams show three agents. Erratic behavior and then two unconscious. All in less than ten minutes.- Erratic, my a*s. You wanna see erratic? -I don’t want to hurt you.- Melinda said. -I need you to stay still. Stay calm until backup gets here.- Here’s some erratic for you. -Damn it, Boyle!- May exclaimed, as Kris ran away from her. -I said I didn’t want to hurt you.- She said, jumping and landing in front of Boyle. Wow. This chick has hops… -Didn’t say I wouldn’t.- Melinda replied, kicking the other agent's face. -Stay down, Boyle. This only ends one way.- -Know what, Agent May? When you’re right…- Mosaic took over May’s body. -You’re right.- The Cavalry replied, as Boyle was laying unconscious. Fighter inside and out, huh? Good for you, Agent May. Not that it matters. May leaped and landed on Lola, Director Coulson's flying car. Yeah, okay. Fun’s fun. Better get gone before these fools actually manage to tag me. -You probably don’t want to be doing that. There are a million reasons why. But, before we get into that, let me tell you what happens now.- A man said, holding May at gunpoint. Man, they don’t make it easy, do they? -You’re going to release my agent from whatever psychic whammy or techno mind control you’ve got going here and you’re going to give yourself up.- Director Coulson ordered. -I’m pretty sure it’s not going that way, Director Coulson. Sorry, Phil. She calls you “Phil”. I think, Phil, as long as me and Miss May are cozy, I’m driving.- -You willing to bet your life on that?- -It’s simple, Phil. You need your agent back. I really need to take this baby out for a spin.- Coulson remained silent for a moment, aiming his gun away from May. -Let me understand this. You break into a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, undetected, incapacitate multiple agents… You did all that just to take my car for a joyride?- -It’s a flying car, Phil.- She replied, starting the engine and driving out of the Garage. -Aerials! Scramble a sky team, now!- Coulson tumbled and fell to the ground. -They’ve got Lola.- -This is liiiiiiiiiit!- Agent May screamed, driving Lola through New York City’s skyline. -Daisy. What have we got?- Coulson asked the Inhuman who was pursuing the flying car on a Quinjet. -Depends on your P.O.V.- She replied, looking at a screen. -We’ve got lots of security cam footage of agents falling asleep. Some REALLY good shots of Agent May clobbering Agent Boyle. So what are we dealing with here? Mutant? Inhuman? Alien? Other?- -We’ll dig into that after we make sure May, the others and Lola are okay.- Annnnnd BOOM! Two points for the Knicks, right at the buzzer! May parked Lola in Central Park. Morris Sackett, you just got your sixth championship ring, what do you do now? -That’s easy, Rick.- May answered herself, as Mosaic got out of the agent’s body, creating a physical body made out of energy. -I’m going to Disneyland.- Gallery MorrisNYKnicks-Mosaic.jpg|"For me, there’s only one opinion I care about. Mine." EnterPlayerOne-Mosaic.jpg|"Player one. Sweats every point, grinds out every game." MorrisShoot-Mosaic.jpg|"Morris Sackett has the ball with seconds left…" KrisBoyleCharlesHinton-Mosaic.jpg|"Security section, we may have a situation…" HelloLadies-Mosaic.jpg|"Hello, ladies." ThatsNotProtocol-Mosaic.jpg|"That’s not protocol, Agent." MayJumpsOnLola-Mosaic.jpg|Melinda May jumps on Lola ThisIsLit-Mosaic.jpg|"This is liiiiiiiiiit!" LolaCentralPark-Mosaic.jpg|"Annnnnd BOOM! Two points for the Knicks, right at the buzzer!" ImGoingToDisneyland-Mosaic.jpg|"That’s easy, Rick. I’m going to Disneyland." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Six Category:Assemble! Inhumanity Arc Category:Morris Sackett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Hunter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tia Fitzgerald (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mason Sackett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:New York Knicks (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Crawford (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kane (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Hinton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kris Boyle (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mahir Ranzack (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Melinda May (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daisy Johnson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Secret Warriors (Earth-1010)/Appearances